


The Alarm Clock

by IroningBoardSoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, kaisoo prompt bot, originally a twitter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IroningBoardSoo/pseuds/IroningBoardSoo
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn't mind waking people up. However, when he's assigned to be Kim Jongin's alarm clock, who's a flirtatious heavy sleeper, he's on the brink of going insane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was a twitter fic based off one of the prompts from @kaisooprompts:  
> https://twitter.com/kaisooprompts/status/948478888203583488  
> "au where kyungsoo stays with the kims temporarily until he gets a permanent apartment of his own. mr. kim asks him a favor to do whilst he's under their roof: to be jongin's alarm clock every morning."

“If you don’t wake up in the next minute I’m going to cut your balls off.”

In the midst of a peaceful sleep, Jongin thinks he hears something. He opens his eyes, blinking several times when the first thing he sees is a young boy standing in front of him as sunlight pours through the window behind him.

“Am I in heaven,” Jongin mumbles incoherently, senses still fogged with sleep. From what he’s registered so far, the boy standing in front of him is someone he’s never seen before, and is also too pretty to be human, both these facts leading him to believe that he’s an angel greeting the awakening of his soul after death.

Kyungsoo stares back at him with round eyes, his plump lips slightly parted in astonishment. He’s been standing in Jongin’s room for almost 20 minutes, calling his name, poking at his sides, and doing as much as he can to wake him up without being rude, but it’s been no use. The guy must’ve taken 10 bottles of sleeping pills to be this immune to waking up.

“Is this guy an actual idiot or is he just playing?” he mutters under his breath.

Jongin looks around the room, wondering who he’s talking about, but is confused when he doesn’t see anyone. Perhaps he means himself.

“Please don’t say that about yourself. You’re too pretty to be an idiot.”

“That’s…” Kyungsoo starts, dumbstruck, “that’s not who I meant.” So far, Jongin has only said 2 sentences to Kyungsoo, but it’s all he needs to come to confirm that he is indeed an idiot. Except, unfortunately, he’s also exceptionally hot.

Jongin pulls himself up into a sitting position and takes a look around, realizing that he’s in his own bedroom rather than heaven. Kyungsoo, whose been standing there looking at the attractive man’s sleeping face for so long, is relieved he’s finally awake.

Jongin looks him up and down, curiosity spiking him as he wonders who on earth the random boy is, whose turned out to be a human, is doing in his bedroom first thing in the morning.

“Who are you then?” Jongin asks.

“Your alarm clock,” he replies, as if it’s the most obvious and least peculiar thing in the world.

“My what?” 

“Your alarm clock. I’m the guy your father, Mr. Kim, took in temporarily until I get an apartment,” Kyungsoo clarifies.

Jongin looks at him with surprise. “Oh. He’s never mentioned you to me.”

“He didn’t?” Kyungsoo says, raising his eyebrows.

“Nope. But I quite like how this whole personal maid thing sounds.”

“Personal maid?” kyungsoo repeats, sounding offended. “I said I’m your alarm clock not your personal maid.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Jongin smirks, already enjoying the company of the new member of the household.

“No it isn’t! The only thing I’m supposed to do is wake you up! That’s it.”

“But that’s still what a maid does,” Jongin teases.

Kyungsoo stares, at a loss for words, wondering what he ever did wrong in life to have the misfortune of being assigned the difficult task of dealing with a man like Jongin. The latter stares back at him, trying to hold back a smile as he studies the other’s cute face.

“Wow,” Jongin coos, “My dad really does love me.”

“Why?”

“He gave me something as cute as you, and it’s not even my birthday.”

“I- But-,” Kyungsoo stutters, “I’m not yours! You weirdo.” He turns towards the door. “Now that you’re awake, I’m leaving. Good bye and have a good day, Mr Kim,” he huffs as he walks out, proud of himself for staying polite rather than going according to the voice inside his head and screaming profanities.

Jongin watches him close the door sharply behind him, grinning as he thinks of the vast number of ways he can annoy his new alarm clock.

____

It only takes 2 days at the Kim's household for Kyungsoo to realize that if he ever was a morning person, he isn't one anymore, because waking up a heavy sleeper like Jongin at 7am is bound to put you in a bad mood.

Jeez! Why are you so hard to wake up!” Kyungsoo groans. Today is worse than yesterday, for it's been 20 whole minutes and Jongin still hasn't budged.

However, little does Kyungsoo know that Jongin actually woke up 5 minutes ago, and is secretly enjoying the cute sounds Kyungsoo is making as he desperately tries to wake the younger up.

Kyungsoo lets out a little whimper as he slumps himself against the wall, to which Jongin can’t help but grin. He opens his eyes to see Kyungsoo looking at him with frustration.

“Good morning cutie,” Jongin announces before yawning.

“Cutie?” says Kyungsoo, “What cutie?” It’s only been a second since Jongin has woken up and he’s already making Kyungsoo flustered.

“The one wearing the ugly shirt,” he says, ushering towards Kyungsoo’s bland but normal-looking sweatshirt. “Speaking of which, where’s your maid dress?”

“M-maid dress?” Kyungsoo repeats, stupefied. He looks down at his shirt and exclaims, “How is this ugly? It’s just a normal sweatshirt!”

“Yeah. That’s what maids are supposed to wear,” states Jongin, “The sweatshirt’s too ugly for someone as pretty as you.”

“W-what?” Kyungsoo blushes and takes a step back, ignoring Jongin’s compliment. “I’m never going to do that.”

Jongin smirks, “Why not?”

“Because I’ll look ridiculous! Besides, I’m not your maid! I’m your alarm clock.” The last thing Kyungsoo wants to ever do is to wear something so ludicrous in front of Jongin.

Kyungsoo, sensing that Jongin is going to push further his request, quickly switches topics. “By the way, why are you so hard to wake up? I swear this isn’t normal,” he rightfully complains, remembering how hard he had to smack Jongin’s head and yell at him, only to receive no response. “You really need to go see a doctor or something.”

“I’m just a heavy sleeper,” replies Jongin.

“That can’t be the only reason.”

“Hm… I think it might be because you’re not doing your job right,” Jongin states, “If you were in proper uniform then I wouldn’t have a problem waking up on time.”

Kyungsoo gawps at him, unable to believe that someone can be this persistent. The problem is that he isn’t just a pervert, but he’s also extremely hot, so Kyungsoo can’t help but feel his heart flutter every time he speaks.

When Jongin runs a hand through his hair, a voice in Kyungsoo head tells him to leave immediately, before he starts actually falling for a guy he met only a day ago.

“Whatever, you’re awake now. Bye,” he mutters as he walks away. “Weirdo,” he adds before he leaves, for full effect.

Jongin laughs.


	2. The Alarm Clock (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kyungsoo finds himself growing feelings for a man he never planned on falling for, he does whatever he can to scramble out of it. But will Jongin let him get away with it that easily?

Jongin should think he’s lucky for being in the same house and university as a cute guy like Kyungsoo, but it’s impossible for him to feel that way when the latter persistently avoids him.

It isn’t just that Kyungsoo ignores him when he tries greeting him when they walk by each other, but rather it’s that Kyungsoo purposely changes the routes he takes from class to class just so he doesn’t have to see the younger. Moreover, Jongin knows that Kyungsoo can’t love studying that much to stay inside his room all day and never come out unless it’s for food or to use the restroom.

At first Kyungsoo didn’t avoid Jongin, but as one week turned into two, Kyungsoo kept getting more anxious around him, and more eager to distance himself as much as possible.

If only Jongin could find out why.

“Why?” Jongin shrieks, hands shaking the shoulders of a boy he has never held a proper conversation with until 5 minutes ago.

“Why what?” asks Sehun. He had just been innocently making his way around campus when suddenly a random maniac (Jongin) grabbed him by his arms and demanded to talk to him about something “extremely important”.

Jongin grips his shoulders tighter. “Why is he ignoring me?” he demands, “You’re his best friend! You should know!”

Sehun stares at Jongin, wondering what amount of deprivation he’s experienced to be this desperate for Kyungsoo’s attention.

“Okay first of all, just because you’ve seen me and him walking around a few times together doesn’t mean we’re best friends,” he pauses for a moment before rephrasing, “I mean, we are best friends, but even if I am his best friend, that doesn’t mean I know what exactly goes on in his mind… I mean, I do because he literally tells me everything…” he drawls, “But basically, what I’m trying to say here is that I have a class in 8 minutes and couldn’t care less to help some weirdo who’s 10 seconds away from giving my shoulders joint inflammation.”

Jongin blinks before quickly releasing Sehun’s shoulders. “I’m sorry.” He bows apologetically. “I might have gotten ahead of myself there. I just really need to know why he’s been avoiding me.”

Sehun brushes his shoulders and folds his arms across his chest. “Have you ever considered it might be because he’s creeped out from your obnoxious flirting?”

Jongin stares at him with wide eyes. “No...”

“Well you’re right. He likes that,” Sehun deadpans.

Jongin almost sighs in relief. He’s not surprised – it’s impossible for someone to deem a God like himself as creepy.

Sehun continues, “The reason why he’s been avoiding you is because he likes it too much. As in, for some strange reason, he’s found himself attracted to you.”

“Yes! I knew it,” Jongin cries, pumping his fist in the air. Sehun rolls his eyes. “Okay but then why is he avoiding me?” Jongin asks.

“Because he’s Kyungsoo.”

“Oh,” says Jongin, “Makes sense.”

“Yeah, anyways I have to be going. Please do something about this whole ordeal because I’m sick of listening to him talk about your dick,” Sehun says before walking away.

“He talks about my dick?” Jongin calls after Sehun, but he continues to walk away without a reply.

Jongin almost squeals as he pumps his fist in the air happily, knowing that his feelings towards the elder are mutual.

 

____

 

Kyungsoo smiles as he makes his way to his temporary bedroom in the Kim’s house. Today has been a good day for him; the universe has seemed to be kind to him by allowing his day to go by without confronting Jongin (other than in the morning of course). Kyungsoo thinks he’s lucky, because no Jongin means no insane heart rates or uncomfortable sweating. He can’t help but feel nervous around Jongin, and he’s annoyed at himself for falling for Jongin so easily even though according to his fuckboy radar, he’s probably just playing with him.

He sighs as he dumps his bag in the corner of the room, exhausted and ready to just throw himself into his bed and sleep. What he doesn’t expect to see is a package placed on top of his neatly made bed.

On top of the package is a handwritten note. Kyungsoo purses his lips as he examines it, wondering what it could be. He squints his eyes as he takes the note and reads it.

‘Hey Kyungsoo. I took your advice and made an appointment with a doctor to ask him why it takes me so long to wake up in the mornings. He said that the problem isn’t with me, but with my alarm clock. Basically, he said that the only cure for my problem is for my alarm clock to wear a maid dress. Apparently, it’s the only way to make me wake up on time. Thus, I went ahead and bought you this. I expect to see you wearing it tomorrow morning ;)

\- Jongin.’

Kyungsoo almost swears out loud as his grip on the piece of paper tightens, eyes burning holes into it. The winky face, in particular, makes him wonder if homicide is a possible option for a broke college student (like himself).

All along he simply thought Jongin was trying to aggravate him, but he never thought the younger would really have the audacity to go and actually buy him a maid dress.

Kyungsoo groans and throws the package off his bed, deciding that there’s no way in hell he’ll ever succumb to Jongin’s commands.

 

____

 

“Jongin, it’s morning. Wake up.”

Jongin opens his eyes a fraction of an inch, peering from between the slits of his eyelids. The sight he encounters has him shooting into a sitting position immediately.

“Holy shit.” Jong gawps at Kyungsoo, who’s standing in front of him wearing the very dress he put on his bed last night. It stops halfway down his thighs, showing off thickness, but leaving his legs bare. There’s a white, frilly apron and a red bow to complete the look, making Kyungsoo’s lithe body look like, as Jongin would like to put, a dream come true.

“Am I dreaming?” Jongin says, his mouth almost watering.

“Unfortunately, no,” replies Kyungsoo. He can’t deny that he feels really pretty wearing the dress, but he also feels extremely embarrassed. He doesn’t know how he looks; in his opinion he probably looks really weird, and Kyungsoo is horrified that Jongin might tell him he looks ugly.

However, when Jongin is admiring him with a smile that reaches his eyes, Kyungsoo can feel his cheeks heating up.

“I can’t even describe how good you look,” Jongin coos, in a daze, “But let’s just say that it makes my daily dream of eating your ass multiply tenfold.”

Kyungsoo almost trips over and chokes simultaneously on nothing but thin air.

“Sh-shut up,” he says between grit teeth, “I can’t believe you’re making me wear this!”

“It worked though didn’t it? I guess the doctor was right,” Jongin says smugly.

“Your so-called ‘doctor’ is an asshole and so are you,” Kyungsoo fumes, hands fisted by his sides.

“So you mean to tell me you don’t like wearing this?” Jongin stops when he notices something. “Hmm… Isn’t this strange...” Jongin smirks and leans over and points at Kyungsoo’s legs, “You were that excited to show me how good you look in this dress that you even shaved your legs.”

Kyungsoo steps back so suddenly his head almost hits the wall.

“N-no I…” Kyungsoo’s face is now visibly red. “First of all, I’m not stupid enough to shave – I waxed. Second of all, I always wax, it wasn’t just for you.”

Jongin chuckles. “They’re so pretty though – just like every other thing about you.”

Kyungsoo almost leaves the room running.

 

____

 

Another two weeks go by. It’s now been a month that Kyungsoo has been staying at the Kim’s house and nothing has improved in terms of how often he avoids Jongin. Nonetheless, what has improved is the fact that Kyungsoo goes through the trouble of wearing the dress Jongin bought for him every morning. His excuse is that it’s because it’s the only way to get Jongin to listen to him and wake up, however, the truth is that he loves wearing it as much as Jongin loves seeing him wear it.

“Good morning Jongin,” is all Kyungsoo has to say before Jongin’s eyes flutter open with a smile on his face.

“Good morning,” he replies, still laying down on the bed. “You look as beautiful as always.”

Kyungsoo tries to stop himself from smiling (but fails). “Stop flirting and get out of bed.”

“I can’t,” Jongin pretends to groan in pain.

“Why not?”

“My body is in pain. I need you to help me,” Jongin whines, making a pained face as he stretches his limbs.

Kyungsoo sighs. “How am I supposed to help you?”

“There’s only one thing you can do to fix this.”

“What?”

Jongin smirks. “Sit on my lap.”

“W-hat- No Jongin, I’m not doing that.” Kyungsoo huffs with his brows slanted upwards.

“Stop pretending you don’t want to and just sit on me.”

“But-“

Kyungsoo never finishes his sentence. Instead, he whimpers as he climbs onto the bed and positions himself on top of Jongin. He can feel not only his face, but his entire body heating up from how vulnerable and awkward he feels.

The smile on Jongin’s face is so wide as he places his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist, loving how light and soft his body feels against his own. Kyungsoo can’t believe how good Jongin looks up-close.

“I like hearing your voice first thing in the morning. But I also hate it, because it leaves me thinking about it for every other minute of the day.”

Kyungsoo wants to say something – he wants to tell Jongin to shut up, to stop flirting with him, to stop making him so flustered, but the words never reach his mouth and instead he just sits there staring. Kyungsoo notes how his messy bed hair falls over his half-lidded eyes. It should feel awkward but it doesn’t; Kyungsoo feels warmth in his belly from Jongin’s smile and the look in his eyes as he stares straight at Kyungsoo’s face.

Kyungsoo suddenly feels frustrated: he hates how much he loves being close to Jongin, and how a part of him wants to stay sitting in his lap all day and never get up. Especially when he has to leave soon.

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo mutters, “You know I’m moving right?”

“What?” Jongin furrows his brows.

“I finally found my own place to stay,” Kyungsoo tries not to sound too sad, but he just can’t, “I’ll be moving out next week.”

Jongin’s eyes widen. He hopes that he’s misheard Kyungsoo. He always knew that Kyungsoo was only staying at their house temporarily, but it never quite occurred to him that he would be leaving this soon.

“No…”

“No what?” Kyungsoo asks.

“No, you’re not moving,” Jongin says firmly.

“But Jongin-”

Suddenly, exasperation embarks Jongin – he can’t hold back anymore. “Kyungsoo… I want your face to be the first thing I see every morning when I wake up, and the last thing I see every night before I fall asleep,” he says, “I want you to stop avoiding me, because you’re already driving me crazy as it is. Stop making it harder for me.”

Kyungsoo can almost feel his body quivering; he always thought Jongin was just playing with him, but hearing his loving words are has him forgetting all his fears.

“I don’t want you to move,” Jongin says, cupping Kyungsoo’s face with both hands and bringing his face closer.

“But Jongin. I can’t just do that,” Kyungsoo murmurs, “That makes no sense… We’re not even dating.”

“Then date me. I don’t want you to just be someone who wakes me up every morning. Be my boyfriend instead,” he says as his thumb gently strokes Kyungsoo’s cheek, “I promise I’ll treat you like treasure. I’ll do everything I can to make you happy.”

Kyungsoo smiles, his heart beating faster than it ever has before, but it feels good. He decides that maybe even if the feelings he has around Jongin get overwhelming, at least they leave a tinge of sweetness that’s enough to make him feel a type of happiness he wants more of.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This amazing human drew fanart for this, which i am very grateful for since i love their style... and it's kyungsoo wearing a maid dress... what's there not to like about it?  
> https://twitter.com/waffletopkai/status/953227484144664576
> 
> leave kudos and a comment please thank you


End file.
